Welcome to the Tea Party
by Arguei
Summary: Saga boit du café. Beaucoup. Trop. Mu en a un peu marre. -yaoi, détente cérébrale  -


**Note**: sur un prompt de Lilou, a savoir Mu, Saga, du thé et du café. Mouhahahaha.

Et comme d'habitude, je suis partie en live. Pas trop cette fois, mais quand même un peu...pov' Saga, va. Bref, tout ça donne une petite fic sans prétention, un petit moment de détente cérébrale sans arrière pensée.

**Avertissement**: des clopes et des gros mots, mais c'est tout. Même pas un bout de crack. *sniff* Mais pleins de couples. Et deux gros clin d'œil a Andro-partenaire adorée.

Grou, toi.

**Bande son**: Tea for Two and Two for Tea. Allez, sifflons tous en chœur!\o/

**Big Merci de la mort qui tue: **A Lux' pour ses corrections, sans qui ce texte ne ressemblerait a rien, et parce que c'est la meilleure tout simplement. A Andro pour ses encouragements et parce qu'elle est une source d'inspiration théinée qui déchire sa race.

Et puis a Lilou, parce que c'était son prompt et que c'est certainement pas ce a quoi elle s'attendait et que j'éspère que ça te plaira quand même, coupine *koeur*

* * *

Dans un célèbre conte populaire, sept nains partaient siffler en travaillant. Pour Saga, chevalier des Gémeaux, ex Grand Pope, et total contraire des nains pré-cités vu sa carrure, c'était plutôt siffloter en montant ces fichues marches.

À se demander comment les Spectres faisaient pour continuer à vouloir les attaquer avec autant de constance, parce que lui, personnellement, devait rester chaque matin cinq minutes de plus au lit juste pour se donner le courage d'affronter la vue de ces [censuré] d'escaliers de...Bref. Et pour trouver celui de les monter, il lui fallait du café. Noir, fort, quasiment imbuvable par tout autre que lui. Shion y avait gouté une fois, et avait cru que ses papilles gustatives allaient s'enfuir en courant de sa bouche.

Un café dont la simple odeur révulsait Mu, au point que ce dernier restait rarement prendre le petit déjeuner avec son amant. Et montait le plus souvent au Onzième. Si Saga n'avait pas été aussi sûr que Camus était scorpionophile à vie, il aurait eut des doutes.

Les deux exilés du Sanctuaire partageaient des habitudes de vie à faire pâlir un moine franciscain ; levés avant l'aube, couchés a Minuit, dormant peu, mais lisant et s'entrainant beaucoup, ils avaient eu vite fait de devenir aussi inséparables que Milo et Aiolia, qu'il croisa en chemin, au Cinquième Temple.( Presque aussi inséparables que le Premier et le Onzième gardien, ces deux la, a la limite de la siamoiserie par moment même, tant les deux compères étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes).

À se demander comment ils faisaient pour avoir une vie de couple, tant étudier semblaient être le sel de leur vie. Shion leur avait une fois ouvert les Archives Secrètes du Grand Pope, et les deux hommes avaient manqué avoir une crise d'apoplexie. Devant leurs mines d'enfants un matin de Noël, le vieux Bélier les avaient autorisés à y farfouiller autant qu'ils voulaient. Mu et Camus s'étaient aussitôt lancés dans une campagne de rangement/ tri/ archivage à faire pâlir d'envie la plus assidue des bibliothécaires.

Shion lui avait dit plus tard, tout en sirotant tranquillement une tasse de thé, qu'à l'origine, si ces deux-là n'avaient pas été aussi volontaires, il lui aurait collé la tâche sur le dos. Saga avait dégluti, prit une gorgée de son imbuvable café, et s'était fait la promesse intérieure que la prochaine qu'il se sentirait péter un gros boulon, il irait s'enfermer lui-même au Cap Sounion.

Tout plutôt que de voir le Pope se venger avec une mesquinerie aussi évidente. Parce que Shion était un vieux roublard, la torture et ce genre de trucs un peu trop évidents et pleins de tripailles étaient totalement exclus. Et il avait beau l'avoir assuré de son pardon total, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier.

On ne savait jamais.

Il faisait souvent des cauchemars où il se voyait vêtu d'un tailleur court et moulant, apportant une tasse de thé au nouveau ancien Pope.

Brrrrr.

* * *

Au sixième, il croisa Shaka, de retour de chez le Verseau. Qui le salua avec un doux sourire et une lueur d'amusement farouche dans le regard. Saga prit une profonde inspiration. Donc son amant était toujours là-bas. Et très certainement parti très loin avec Camus dans un débat philosophique sur la quatrième de couverture d'un roman Harlequin. Ils les avaient déjà vu faire.

Autant, les Enfers vous mettaient au courant d'abandonner tout espoir quand vous y entriez, autant, la façade du Temple du Verseau aurait dû porter une inscription d'avertissement, elle aussi.

« Ici, on lit. »

Et on ne dérange le propriétaire des lieux sous aucun prétexte, pas même la plus urgente des urgences, sous peine de longues souffrances. Il auraient dû coller Camus en première ligne lors de la Guerre Sainte, avec un gros pavé en dix tomes. Au moins. _À la Recherche du Temps Perdu_, tiens, ça aurait pu suffire. Au moins, les Spectres ne seraient jamais passés.

Seul Milo pouvait interrompre son amant quand il le voulait, preuve de l'amour que lui portait Camus, pour le laisser ainsi s'interposer entre lui et ses précieux bouquins. Et pourtant le français était un hôte tout à fait délicieux. Si, par la force des choses, Saga n'avait pas dû passer autant de temps chez lui pour y chercher Mu, il aurait sans doute tout fait pour pouvoir s'y introduire par lui-même.

Il ne parlait pas seulement de la décoration du Temple, dont seuls Aphrodite, et Deathmask par la force des choses, pouvaient se targuer d'en avoir une aussi chaleureuse. Bibliothèques sur tous les murs, tapis au sol, canapé, fauteuils et coussins moelleux, le Verseau aimait le confort et ne s'en cachait pas.

Aaaah, ce canapé. Le pire de tous, c'est qu'il n'avait jamais rien acheté ; il se contentait de parcourir les rues de temps à autres, et de récupérer ce dont il avait besoin, le remettant en forme s'il le fallait, avec l'aide enthousiaste du Scorpion. Aussi, les étagères étaient-elles de vieilles planches, poncées et repeintes avec amour, les coussins avaient été rembourrés et reprisés et le canapé... par l'Olympe, ce canapé. Une damnation à lui tout seul, un puit sans fond dont seul le regard amusé de Mu pouvait l'en faire sortir lorsqu'il prenait le risque de s'y perdre.

Il ne parlait pas non plus de la cuisine, Épicerie des Cinq Continents, où on trouvait de tout, surtout en boissons diverses et variées, et une machine à café qui faisait les délices de toute la cavalerie dorée, du moins, parmi ses membre buveurs de café, dont il était le plus éminent. Camus faisait toujours en sorte d'avoir le meilleur et le plus fin à portée, y compris parmi les préparateurs ( à savoir, les pauvres hères qui passait dans le coin, et se voyait soumis a l'esclavage selon leur talent. Heureusement pour lui, Camus n'aimait pas le café). Dohko faisait un thé sublime, que même-lui buvait avec plaisir.

Shion lui-même faisait sa pause café/ thé/chocolat au Onzième. Et en profitait pour disputer une partie d'échecs avec le Verseau. Échiquier posé en permanence sur une petite table basse posée dans un coin du salon, et auquel personne ne touchait, si ce n'est les deux concernés. Et qui était aussi impeccable que le reste du Temple.

Pas un grain de poussière, rien. Saga ne pouvait parfois s'empêcher de s'imaginer Camus et Milo, en charmantes tenues de soubrettes, plumeau a la main, faisant la poussière sur les étagères. (Il avait une imagination un peu trop débordante à son goût, et une propension très perturbante à imaginer ses frères d'armes en robe) (Mauvaise image mentale pour certains.) (Mais gaah, Mu en robe.) (Rah, mais c'était pas bientôt fini, oui ?) (Et après, il disait qu'il n'avait plus de problèmes mentaux, hein...)

Il parlait surtout de l'attrait principal de la maison, à savoir les livres. Dont une collection d'œuvres théâtrales, qui, s'il eut été un peu moins viril, l'aurait fait couiner comme une collégienne devant son idole du moment. Collection dans laquelle la participation de Milo n'était plus à prouver, et dans laquelle Aiolia venait taper régulièrement.

Les trois larrons, entre deux tasses de café, faisaient projets sur projets de pièces, tentant de corrompre Shion à l'idée à l'occasion, aidé en cela par Kanon, qui, quand il n'était pas en vadrouille par le monde, passait le plus clair de son temps au Treizième. Saga ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi. Non, non, et non.

Toujours est-il que Kanon avait trouvé l'idée excellente, et était parti tenter de convaincre le Pope, ricanant comme un bossu (et Saga était a peu près persuadé que si son frère était aussi tordu que lui, ce dont il ne doutait absolument pas, il devait avoir eut une image mentale certainement désopilante, mais fort peu à propos) (Là non plus, il ne voulait pas savoir.)

Bref.

Ce jour-là, quand il arriva, le plus grand silence régnait dans la maisonnée. Camus était assis près de la fenêtre, livre sur les genoux, lunettes sur le nez et clope au bec, vêtu d'un ensemble en lin beige qui lui allait particulièrement bien. De l'autre coté de la pièce, affalé contre le mur et sur d'immenses coussins moelleux, Mu lisait aussi, vêtu de ses éternelles tuniques faites et brodées a la main. Ça lui avait fait un choc d'ailleurs, la première fois qu'il les avaient vu, lui et Shion, aiguille à la main et dé à coudre sur le doigt.

Les deux Tibétains lui avaient jetés un regard torve avant de lui rappeler que tous les deux avaient été entrainés a Jamir, où le seul shopping possible était de choisir les parmi les os qui jonchaient l'entrée du domaine. Pas très seyant. Aussi, avaient-ils pris l'habitude tous deux de confectionner leurs propres tenues, sur mesure, et beaucoup plus élégantes que ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver dans le commerce. (En même temps, imaginer Shion ou Mu en jean, c'était pas possible, même pour lui. Et il avait pourtant essayé.)

Sur la table basse, l'échiquier n'avait pas bougé; seuls une dizaine de pièces avaient été déplacées depuis le début de la partie, un mois auparavant. D'un œil expert, Saga évalua la partie en cours, mais pourtant, au point où en était le jeu, impossible de prédire qui allait prendre l'avantage. Intéressant.

Comme personne ne semblait vouloir bouger, à part l'imperceptible mouvement de tête de Camus, et le doux sourire de Mu qui lui avait fait voler des papillons dans tout le corps (collégienne en rut bis, le retour de la vengeance), il se dirigea vers la cuisine, et vers le Saint Graal. La machine à café.

Un petit expresso et un allongé corsé à sa façon plus tard , Shion le rejoignit dans la cuisine et se dirigea vers la bouilloire, avec un grand sourire à son encontre. Dans le salon, tout était toujours silencieux.

-Saga. Bien dormi?

-Comme d'habitude.

-Tu devrais arrêter de boire autant de café, tu le sais ça...

-Mais non, mais non.

-La mauvaise foi marchait encore avec moi il y a cent cinquante ans. Plus depuis.

-Mais je suis absolument pas de mauvaise foi !

-Mais oui, mais oui. On lui dira.

Saga, trente piges, ex-assassin psychopathe, ex-grand pope despotique, ex-tyran sadique et exhibitionniste, chevalier d'or parmi les plus puissants, se renfrogna immédiatement, et se mit a bouder.

Le nez dans sa tasse de café, il se laissa observer par Shion qui lui, avait l'immense avantage de savoir. Mu lui avait bien dit que son amant avait une consommation de café à se faire un trou dans l'estomac de la taille de celui dans la couche d'ozone, mais le Gémeau ne voulait rien entendre. Et il n'était même plus insomniaque depuis qu'il était avec Mu, donc limite, il n'avait plus d'excuses. À croire qu'il se shootait au café par la force de l'habitude.

Et il n'avait pas envie de se mêler de ça, bien que son petit bélier montrait des signes de lassitude à voir son amant atteint de tremblements dignes d'un malade de Parkinson quand il n'avait pas sa dose de café (s'il n'avait pas eu Kanon en contre-partie, nul doute qu'il ne l'aurait pas aussi facilement laissé à Saga, mais son frère avait eu la bonne idée d'éloigner ses pensées (et le reste) de leur histoire à ses débuts).

Cela dit, la tête de Mu quand il lui avait suggéré de le forcer à se mettre à la camomille par tous les moyens lui avait rappelé, s'il avait eut besoin de s'en souvenir, qu'il n'avait de gentil mouton que l'apparence. De loin, dans le noir et avec du brouillard.

Il plaignait Saga. Presque. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait, mais nul doute que ça allait valoir le coup.

En attendant, il allait bouger un des pions du jeu. Il avait eut l'idée d'un coup qui allait mettre le Verseau à mal pendant au moins quinze jours.

Mohahah.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Mu trainait Saga par la main, en direction du premier Temple, pour un diner aux chandelles sans chandelles. Trop de romantisme tuait le romantisme, même si les deux zozos s'accordaient parfois un diner en tête a tête, diner où ils passaient plus de temps à se dévorer des yeux qu'à vraiment manger.

Ce repas-ci ne fit pas exception à la règle. Sauf à la fin, ou en lie et place de son petit noir serré qui lui servait de digestif, Saga se retrouva avec un breuvage a la couleur jaune immonde, qui lui rappelait vaguement du pipi de chat.

Autant dire que ça ne lui faisait absolument pas envie.

-Heu, Mu...c'est quoi ça ?

-Ça, Saga, c'est de la camomille. Il est temps que tu arrêtes de boire autant de café. Surtout le soir. Après, tu fais la carpe dans le lit, et tu piques toutes les couvertures.

-Mais... mais.. réussit a articuler un Saga en mode « poisson hors de l'eau », qui ne nota même pas la pointe de reproches dans la voix de son compagnon, chose qui pourtant d'habitude le faisait bondir de terreur, tant il en usait peu. Pour le moment, il était trop abasourdi pour ça.

-Pas de mais. Tu bois ça, et zou au lit. Et je suis suffisamment magnanime pour accepter les câlins.

-Ah non mais ça va pas être possible.

-Pardon ?

-Mu...c'est jaune, lui répondit Saga avec l'air de dire « non mais tu te fous de moi ou quoi, c'est toxique, empoisonné et aussi peu naturel que les légumes oranges ! »

(Saga avait horreur des carottes, à un point, mais à un point...).

Le Bélier poussa un soupir de fin du monde; il était gentil, mais jusqu'à un certain point. Pas après. Et aux grand maux les grands remèdes. Il en avait marre de parer les coups de poings et coups de pied d'un Saga en sur-dose de caféine. Et qui ronflait, en plus.

Ah oui, il aimait beaucoup Camus, mais au point d'aller finir tous les matins sa nuit dans le canapé du Verseau ? Non mais et puis quoi encore ! (bon, ok, le canapé en question vous donnait envie de damner votre âme pour l'éternité juste pour en profiter cinq minutes de plus, mais quand même ). Non, là, ça devait cesser. Il voulait ses grasses matinées avec son Gémeau, dans son lit, point.

Il prit la main de l'homme de sa vie, et l'amena à le suivre, en silence. Toujours abasourdi, Saga le suivit sans trop faire d'histoire, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que son compagnon était en train de le conduire sur le seuil de la porte des appartements privés du Temple.

Sur le paillasson, même.

-Mais enfin ?

-Tu ne rentres pas tant que tu n'auras pas bu ta tisane. J'ai dit.

Et quand Mu disait, rien ni personne ne pouvait le contredire. Aussi Saga resta-t-il planté là, sa tasse de camomille à la main, bouche bée, sachant très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas rentrer tant qu'il n'aurait pas bu le breuvage maudit. La porte se rouvrit et un mince espoir remplit le cœur du Troisième Gardien.

La tasse à la main, il la fixait des yeux de tel manière que tous les spectre d'Hadès se seraient enfuis en hurlant. Mais enfin, c'était jaune, quoi.

-Et ne t'imagine pas pouvoir la vider dans les rochers derrière la maison. Je le saurais.

Et le bruit de la porte qui claquait sonna aux oreilles du Gémeau comme le couperet de la guillotine qui tombe sur le cou du condamné.

Ah bah merde alors.

* * *

La demi-heure qui suivit, il eut le mince espoir d'aller se réfugier dans son Temple ; jusqu'à ce que Shion passe devant lui.

-Oh ben tiens, Saga, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui fit-il avec un sourire qui lui sembla un peu trop plein de dents à son goût. Un peu comme le grand méchant loup devant le petit chaperon rouge.

-Je prends l'air.

-Ne reste pas trop longtemps, hein, il ne faudrait pas que tu prennes froid. Moi je vais chez toi, là.

-Comment ça, chez toi ? Enfin, chez moi ?

-Ben oui, j'ai rendez-vous avec ton frère. On avait encore jamais testé votre matelas...

-Je voulais pas savoir. Et maintenant que je sais, je veux mourir.

-Mais non, mais non.

* * *

-Tiens, Saga, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Salut Aldébaran. Je compte les fissures de la colonne.

-Ah ? Bon, ben bon comptage !

-Oui, oui, c'est ça...

* * *

-Saga?

-Shura.

-Je veux pas savoir.

-Vaut mieux.

* * *

-Bonsoir Saga! T'as l'air tout malheureux, là ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Bonsoir Aioros. Je répétais pour une pièce, là.

-Oh, mais c'est 'Lia qui va être content ! C'est quoi comme pièce ?

-To Boire or not to Boire, that is the question.

-Ah ? Je connaissais pas.

-Ça vient de sortir.

* * *

-Saga ?

-Bahahahaha !

-Aphro ? DM ? Rendez-moi service, tuez-moi.

-Mais non, mais non.

-Mahahahhahahahahahahahaa !

-DM, arrête de rire comme ça, tu lui fais de la peine, tu vois pas ?

-Mais je peux paaaas hahahahahaha!

-Je vous hais.

-Ils disent tous ça !

* * *

Une dizaine de chevaliers et autant de menaces de mort, suicide, chantage et demande de sucre plus tard, Saga avait pris sa décision.

Ça allait pas être possible.

Mu avait fini par s'endormir, épuisé, et fatigué à force d'attendre. Son Gémeau pouvait être une sacré tête de mule, mais il savait bien que comparé à lui, il était plutôt conciliant. Surtout en ce qui concernait ses habitudes de vie.

Aussi manqua-t-il d'appeler son armure quand il sentit un poids près de lui sur le lit ; à cette heure-ci, il ne l'attendait plus.

-Saga?

Le Troisième Gardien ne répondit pas, mais lui tendit sa tasse avec une moue des plus adorables:

-Tout bu, lui dit-il d'une petite voix, qui donnait paradoxalement au Bélier des tas d'idées pas très catholiques.

D'un geste nonchalant de la main, il tapota le matelas près de lui, tout en soulevant les couvertures, avec un sourire qui en disait long.

Sourire qui disparut dès que Saga se fut allongé... et endormi. Paf. En deux secondes. Et il ronflait. Fort, en plus. Avec un soupir mi-attendri, mi-désespéré , Mu fixa le plafond. Il allait encore devoir finir sa nuit chez le Verseau.

C'était décidé, demain, il testait la chicorée.

* * *

_Hem, vous avez le droit de reviewer, ça rassurera l'auteur sur sas santé mentale un peu vacillante -_-_


End file.
